When You Were Young
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Little Edgar Redmond is enthralled to have his uncle visiting from school, even if it only is to find a fiancee. When the Bluer family arrives at the Redmond's manor to try to fuse their two worlds together, Edgar will learn that he's not alone any longer.


**A/N: Hey look :D I'm uploading something! It has been forever since I've written anything, so I'm pretty eager to get to this. It's a Baby!Redmond and Baby!Bluer fic :D Do enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own shit**

It was a normal day at the Redmond manor.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR, ANNA! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO THIS!"

Well…almost normal.

Nineteen year old Aleister trudged through the halls of his elder sister's manor, pouting and whining. His brother-in-law was very good friends with another wealthy family who had a daughter a few years younger than him. They were going to meet up today to see if the two fit for engagement.

"Aleister, calm yourself. You're acting like a fool!" Annabelle scolded, grabbing onto her brother's shoulder. "They should be here any moment. Compose yourself!"

"Don't grab me like that!" He snapped, turning around to glare at her. "This collar's too tight…I'll suffocate to death!"

"You will not . Now go to the garden and wait for the guests." She walked off, going to find her husband.

Aleister was left alone, groaning as he reluctantly began walking down towards the back of the mansion. At least it was a nice day out. The birds were singing. It was beautiful.

"Allie!"A shrill voice shouted as soon as Aleister stepped foot into the garden. Without any warning, a little ball of energy came rushing towards him, practically tackling him to the ground. "Allie, come and play!"

The young Viscount caught his balance, thankfully, composing himself and picking the little boy up. "Are you playing out here alone, Edgar?"

He nodded, giggling happily. "I'm playing e'splorer! And I'm in the jungle! Rawr…" He growled, squirming about in his Uncle's grasp.

"But you can't be an explorer all alone…" The elder giggled, placing his nephew down on the ground once again. "After I meet with these loons, I'll come and go exploring with you. How does that sound?"

"Alright!" The little boy giggled, running back off into the garden, happy as could be.

"Aleister!" Annabelle's voice called from the manor. "Come and meet Lord and Lady Bluer!"

* * *

The pair sat in the gazebo of the garden, Annabelle and Aleister sitting face to face with Lord and Lady Bluer, along with their eldest daughter. She was pretty, but rather plain. She had a fake smile plastered on her face, Aleister could tell.

"Ah, yes…your husband speaks very fondly of the boy." Lord Bluer began, chuckling jovially. "From the moment he mentioned you had a brother, we thought it would be a rather good match…"

Aleister tried his hardest to hold in a scoff. His brother-in-law hated his guts and he hated him back. The only reason he was talking about him was to marry him off to get him out of his hair.

"This is our eldest daughter, Agatha." Lady Bluer smiled, gesturing to the girl sitting next to her.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lord Chamber." The girl spoke, batting her eyes as she looked directly at the young man.

She was faking. Everything about her was fake. But Aleister played along. He took her hand and gave it a small, chaste kiss. "It's very nice to meet you as well, my lady…"

Once he was done, he looked back up at Annabelle. She didn't look upset, so that must've meant he did something right. Finally, the conversation picked back up again. Annabelle cleared her throat and turned to the pair of females. "You have other children, don't you, Lady Bluer? I saw them come in with you."

The elder woman nodded. "Oh yes…I have three daughters. Agatha is fifteen, Alice is twelve, and Abigail is eight. And then there's my youngest, Lawrence. He's only five…"

"Oh? He's the same age as my Edgar…I believe he's playing around out here…Perhaps they'll meet."

* * *

And meet they did.

"It's such a pretty garden!" Alice exclaimed, looking around at the flowers and the décor. "When I get married, I want my husband to have a beautiful garden like this…"

"I want one too, sister!" Abigail giggled, clinging onto her sibling. "Where did Lawrence go?"

"He's here, don't worry…"

While his sisters were off giggling and playing, little Lawrence Bluer sat behind a bush, his knees hugged to his chest. He absolutely hated being around strangers. He was always so shy and everyone always fussed over him. He much preferred it alone like this. It was quieter and he could sit and observe his surroundings.

"Whatcha doin'?" A voice asked suddenly. It was Edgar, poking out from behind the bush. He had noticed there were other children here and he decided to go investigate.

Lawrence gasped and fell over, completely shocked at the sudden intrusion. "Th-That wasn't very nice, you meanie!"

Edgar laughed out loud, pointing at the toppled-over boy. "You're funny! I like you!"

Lawrence stood up and dusted himself, glaring at the blond. "It's not nice to laugh at people…That's what Mummy said."

The little blond shrugged, running around the bush to greet the boy. He'd never had the chance to play with anyone his age. His family was full of much older people, although his mother's uncle just recently had a son. But the Trancy heir was still far too young to play with and Aleister was always busy with school. Edgar was rather lonely…

He held his hand out to the dark-haired boy politely, as he'd seen his own father do many times. "My name's Edgar."

Lawrence had never been greeted so formally before. Normally the people he was introduced to just pinched his cheeks and ruffled his hair and told him how adorable he was. This was new to him. He grabbed onto the other's hand and shook quickly. "I'm Lawrence…"

"That's a silly name!"

"You have a silly name!"

Edgar shook his head, running a few feet away from him, stopping to turn around, hands on his hips, chin lifted proudly. "It's a regal name."

The dark-haired boy huffed and immediately began to walk away from the energetic blond, spotting his older sisters a little while away. "Alice!" He cried out, running towards the elder of the two. "Make him stop! Tell him to go away!"

Alice grabbed ahold of her brother's hand giggling softly. So that's where he'd been this whole time. "Who, Law? Who's bothering you?"

"Wait come back!" Edgar cried, running up behind the boy, tackling him to the ground and laughing.

"Look Lawrence! You made a friend!" Abigail chimed happily, taking a few steps back so the boys had room to play. "Mother always says it's good for you to play. Go on!"

"B-But-!" The Bluer lad began.

"Go and play, Law. It'll be fun!" The elder sister encouraged, grabbing onto the younger's hand. "Sister and I will leave you two to your adventures then!"

"B-But, sister!"

And before Lawrence knew it, his sisters had darted off to the other side of the garden, leaving him and Edgar alone. The blond was rather excited to have his new friend all to himself. "You wanna play?"

"Do I…what?"

"We're gonna play e'splorer! I'm the e'splorer and you're the wild beast! An' we're in a jungle!"

The Bluer boy looked up at his "friend" curiously. That sounded like a setting out of one of his fairy tales that his mother would read him. A thick jungle, a dashing hero, dangerous beasts. He never thought he could see that in real life…

"Why do I have to be the animal?"

"Because I'm already the 'splorer!"

"What if I wanna be the explorer?"

"I've already been the e'splorer longer than you have!"

"That's not fair!"

"No! Uncle says I'm the e'splorer! And no one else can be him!"

"Why are you so mean?!"

_Shove!_

And before Edgar could even tell, he fell back onto the ground, landing right on his bottom. No one had ever….pushed him before. He looked up at his new friend, eyes full of sadness and embarrassment. Why would he do that to him? He was just trying to be friendly.

He began to feel tears welling up in his eyes, a few loud wails escaping his mouth. He didn't want to get hurt just from being friendly. It wasn't fair.

* * *

The Redmonds and the Bluers had taken to walking about the front of the garden near the house, leaving the "budding couple" alone at the gazebo. Both parties, however, kept close watch on the pair, not knowing what could happen.

Aleister was bored, just….bored. This girl was like all the others. A good girl, a devout girl. A girl who obeyed her parents and learned her lessons and waiting to adore a husband. When in reality she just wanted his money. That's what they all wanted. If they only knew what they'd be getting into…there would be far less of them.

"You attend Weston College, My Lord?" Agatha asked, trying to break the now forming silence between them. "My father attended school there."

"Hmm?" The young Viscount murmured, snapping back to their conversation. "Oh…yes. I do."

"And which dormitory are you a part of?"

The last thing he wanted to talk about right now was school. He hoped he wouldn't end up spending the rest of his life tied down to this girl. It would be the most mundane life he could ever imagine. "Scarlet Fox…your father?"

"He was the Sapphire Owl prefect. He was so very proud of it. Are you a prefect, Lord Chamber?"

He almost wanted to laugh, the statement sounded so ridiculous. Him? A prefect? Never…Everyone assumed he'd be the next prefect. He was the old one's fag, after all. But…academic and social standings had dwindled after the events that took place the previous year. Another boy was much better suited for the role than he was. "I…um…" But before he could answer, he heard a loud wail coming from the back of the garden.

It sounded like…Edgar. Thank _GOD._ Such perfect timing. He had an excuse to get away from her. "I'm sorry, My Lady…My nephew…." He took a deep sigh of relief and bolted up from the gazebo, running out to find Edgar on the ground and crying.

"What's wrong, dearest?" He cooed, crouching down next to the boy, grabbing onto his hand to help him up. "Why are you crying?"

The little blond sniffled and nuzzled against his uncle, refusing to look at the Bluer lad. "He told me I couldn't be the e'splorer…then he pushed me."

"Nuh-uh! He scared me and squashed me!" Lawrence retorted, pointing at Edgar.

Oh, the woes of a child. Aleister wished these were the problems he had to deal with, who's pushing who…who gets to be the hero…Coming into adulthood wasn't nearly as carefree. He looked over to the dark-haired boy and gave him a little smile. "Now, now…there's no need to fight. Let's make some rules, shall we?"

Both boys looked at each other, then back up at the older blond, both nodding.

"Perfect. First rule. Don't push. Easy, right? Second rule. No name-calling. Third rule. Both of you can be the explorer."

"But, Allie!" Edgar protested, pulling away from his uncle to look at him seriously. "But if we're both e'splorers, then who's the wild animal?"

"We can't be explorers without exploring anything…" Lawrence muttered, agreeing with Edgar for the first time.

The Viscount gave his nephew a little flick on the nose, smirking playfully. "Take a guess, love."

It took the little blond a moment to understand, but his eyes soon lit up with excitement. "It's you!" He immediately ran to tackle his uncle, struggling to get him down. "Help me, Lawrence! It's a big, wild beast!"

Lawrence took a moment to look over the situation. He'd never seen anything like that before. Both of them so invested in their make-believe, making the stories from his books come to life. He wanted to be a part of it. So cautiously, he walked up to the nobleman and tackled him along with Edgar, this time causing him to fall over.

"We did it!" the dark-haired boy exclaimed happily, amazed at what they could do together. "We got the animal!"

"Oh no!" Aleister exclaimed dramatically, plopping his head on the ground. "I've been overpowered by these explorers."

"We're the best e'splorers!" Edgar cheered, standing on top of his uncle's stomach, causing him to gasp and shoot back up.

"Don't do that, Edgar! That hurts!"

"He's awake!" The blond rejoiced, grabbing onto Lawrence's hand. "Let's do it again!"

* * *

Hours had passed and the Bluer family was about ready to make their departure. Their attempt at matchmaking….had failed somewhat. They didn't leave with an engagement intact, but they did leave with something else.

Edgar and Lawrence sat in the foyer, giggling and talking about the adventures they had earlier in the day. They'd both been grateful for making a new friend. The world didn't feel as big and lonely anymore, now that they had each other.

"Come now, Lawrence, it's time to go home." Lady Bluer called out to her son, watching him happily hop over to her side.

"Wait!" Edgar cried chasing after the mother-son pair. "Miss, can Lawrence come back to play?"

The woman's eyes widened at the request, a wide smile spreading across her face. "Did you two become friends then? Well of course he can come back, dear."

"Thank you, Miss!" The blond cheered, giving his new friend a quick hug. "Bye, Lawrence!"

Lawrence's eyes mirrored his mother's. incredibly shocked. He had a friend… With a tiny smile, he waved at the Redmond lad, his mother leading him out the door. "Goodbye, Edgar…"

He was excited to see what would come next, what sort of adventures they could have.

He couldn't wait to see his new friend again.

**A/N: Yaaaaaaaaay :D Babies!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
